


Satisfactory

by secretphobia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretphobia/pseuds/secretphobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't feel guilty messing around with Theo whilst thinking of someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfactory

**Author's Note:**

> Written before we knew beyond a doubt that Theo was a bad seed. Stiles is never wrong though, so we knew.

 

So, maybe he wasn’t as brooding, tall, dark and handsome as Derek, but he was close enough. The light stubble and his hair, and then he did have eyes just like him. He could hardly think about anything else, he could almost see the sourwolf in Theo’s place. It felt good, though his touches burnt, reminding him who it wasn’t. His touches weren’t tender or caring, the excessive force would leave lasting bruises, but what can you expect when hate-fucking a werewolf?

Stiles was too preoccupied thinking about Derek to do much but moan and lean into Theo’s touches and grind in tact.

The wolf started nibbling on Stiles’ neck before ripping his pants open, button flying across the room, which elicited a surprised moan from the other. He took a brief break from his neck to remove his shirt at record-speed, showing a toothy smile as he noticed Stiles’ slight shiver at the sight of him.

“So-”  
“Shut up.” Stiles grabbed him in a forceful kiss and slid a hand down his pants.' 

Theo wasn’t one to complain and just kept his grin before undressing Stiles further, slowly dragging down his Star Wars boxers as he rocked into him and dragged some claws across his neck. Their kissing and breaths grew ever rougher before Stiles broke away to remove his shirt and then grabbed onto Theo’s pants. Sliding down his pants and boxers he returned to jerking him off whilst looking him into his eyes. They were just like his, why did he have to go away… He missed those green pools so much every day and now it was like he was finally there with him again.

The werewolf broke him out of it with a growl as he spun him around and pushed him onto the desk. He ran a clawed finger from the tip of his neck down to his ass, making him shiver. Theo absentmindedly searched his pocket for the tiny packet of lube, only really paying attention to the ripe flesh underneath him. You couldn’t tell by the clothes he was usually wearing, but the nerdy boy was quite fit underneath. He started sucking random spots on his back when he finally grabbed the lube. He continued sucking down at random places whilst using a claw to rip the packet open; pouring the contents into his hand. Just thinking about penetrating him lit up heat in his chest and made his cock twitch.

With his left hand he took a hold of Stiles’ left buttock to separate them and softly prodded the entrance with one finger, Stiles let out a gasp at the sensation and couldn’t resist stroking himself any longer. One finger quickly became two and three, Stiles wincing at his impatience, but didn’t mind, it reminded him that it wasn’t actually whom he was imagining, whom he wanted it to be. The grunts from the wolf became even hastier as he lubed himself up.

“Ah!” Stiles reached down behind himself to rummage through his pocket, producing a condom and flicked it blindly at the wolf who caught it without a hassle.  
“Really?”  
“Hey I don’t know, or want to know, where you’ve put those claws since fourth grade.”  
“Fine.” The tone disagreeing with what he was saying.

He ripped it quickly with his canines and put it on even faster and then, without warning he forced himself inside. Stiles was so surprised he slammed his other fist into the desk as he let out a yelp. It felt so good. The feeling of the wolf inside of him…

Theo kept going faster, clawing a hand into Stiles’ hip and bringing the other hand around to join in on stroking him. He squeezed on Stiles’ hand making his cock twitch; he was close. Theo grinned and bit down on his lip.

He slowed down letting Stiles catch his breath, almost reaching a halt he just took a moment to revel in the sounds beneath him. When he finally thrust again he bit down on the soft neck and the inhuman strength and speed had Stiles coming immediately. Stiles was quickly spun around, chest rapidly heaving. He then came on his chest and licked it up, looking into his eyes as he did so.

If Stiles had had any breath left he would have told him to get the stupid grin off his face, but he just lay there staring into those eyes again. The wolf grabbed his neck with his claws and brought him up for a deep, toothy kiss; rough as ever. Stiles suddenly pushed him away, making Theo furrow his brows for half a second.

Theo pushed close again and whispered poison into his ears: “It’s okay, I know little red will be back for another taste.” He winked before getting dressed, not looking back at him before leaving coach's office.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the format is weird, I'm used to writing and having paragraphs look as they do in books, which did not translate into AO3.


End file.
